1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a likelihood of a mobile device portal transition and more specifically, but by way of example only, to an indication of a likelihood that a position of a mobile device is transitioning from a first area to a second area via a portal linking the first area and the second area.
2. Information
It can be a struggle to journey from one point to another. In ancient times, individuals in unfamiliar territory often wandered around without guidance, or perhaps they risked asking local inhabitants for directions. Eventually people developed maps to provide written guidance for reaching a desired destination. As literacy and the availability of paper became more common, more people gained the ability to use maps during their travels.
Maps began to be available in electronic form during the twentieth century. With the advent of the Internet, people could electronically access maps of many places from all over the globe. Web mapping services could also provide directions from point “A” to point “B”. These directions from web-based mapping services were relatively static. With the invention of satellite-positioning system (SPS) technology and ever-smaller electronic devices, however, so-called turn-by-turn directions could be provided dynamically as travelers journeyed toward their destination.
These electronic maps and web-based mapping services focus on providing directions in certain situations and in particular environments. Unfortunately, there are other situations or different environments for which they are not intended and have not been designed. Consequently, there remain a number of situations, environments, etc. in which navigational or other location-based services may be improved.